Untitled Love
by ExCeLsiOr-PrEpS
Summary: Lex is being abused by his father Lionel but Bruce Wayne is there to comfort him, however, Bruce has his own pack of problems over his shoulders


Title: UNTITLED LOVE

Authors: ExCeLsiOr-PrEpS

Rating: NC-17

Warning: somewhat AU. This piece contains children abuse and molesting. Slash. Takes place by senior year at Excelsior Prep.

Summary: Lex is being abused by his father Lionel but Bruce Wayne is there to comfort him, however, Bruce has his own pack of problems over his shoulders.

Ages: Lex: 17, Bruce: 19.

Word count: 2,858. Just the story.

-------------------------------------------------‹3-------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: Knowing me, knowing you.

This wasn't the first time he heard those things... while walking through the hallways of Excelsior Prep he had found out some things that kept him alert, maybe it was his "hero complex" but he couldn't do much either...

-You stupid son of a bitch!

Heard a voice screaming from behind a closed door, and yes, that closed door was Luthor's room, Lex's room... he got near and listened quietly...

Inside, Lex struggles, tries to break free from Lionel's grasp

-D… Dad!!You are hurting me! Let go!

Looks up at his father's fury eyes, shudders and looks away.

Bruce hears from outside the anguished boy pleading, his inside raged. Then, back inside the room, the old man with short hair held the pale boy against a wall, pinning him in suggestive and violent ways

-How many times do I have to fucking tell you not to bring such bad grades and not being a badass with teachers!?

A slap against the bald teen's face echoed through the room violently, making the boy gasps from the slap, eyes downcast, unable to look up at his father…

-I'm sorry… I'm sorry! But Mr. Morres started it! He hates me and I… I promise it won't happen again father!

Bruce knew Mr. Morres used to tease cute guys... so Lex wasn't guilty of anything actually.

Old Lionel held Lex by his neck and whispered against his ear in lustful ways.

-Maybe I should punish you sometime so you will learn how to behave with the elders...

This last made Bruce startle even more... his ear stuck to the door…

Shocked at his father's words, Lex thought about the way his father used to beat him, made Lex more scared at this situation, struggles some more

-I already apologized! Father, please! It won't happen again! *looks up at his father with teary eyes* what do you want me to do, apologize to Mr. Morres? I will, I will do it, just… please don't hurt me!

Bruce couldn't help but feel sick of life... how could a father do those things to his own blood and flesh? Inside anyways, Lionel had very lucrative ways to make Lex understand what he meant by "punishment"

-Get on your knees.

Said as he unbuttoned his expensive pants and freed him from them.

-This will not hurt you Lex... I won't beat you but use your mouth for something better...

He freezes to his father's words.

-w...what? No! I will never…*legs shaking against his will* you can't do this to me!

-Of course I can and I will!

Drives forcefully Lex to his knees and takes his face between his hands, forcing him to open his mouth and take him inside

-And don't even think of biting me or it'll be worse!

Bruce felt courage, he wanted to go in but instead of that he just left the place... really terrified...

Tears running down his face as his father forced his dick in his mouth, shocked and disgusted, Lex couldn't control himself, hands pushes against his father's hips

Lionel held his head and guided him until a very shocked and disturbed teen was deepthroating him. Unfortunately he wanted it fast because he had a meeting he couldn't miss

-So fucking hot... suck me harder...

His panting breathes the only thing that could be heard along with the slurping sound of Lex sucking on him. Mind empty, could not feel or hear anything around him, eyes focus on his father's flushed face, submissively sucks harder around his father

-uh...

Moans a little at the thrusts… Lionel had him totally under his control and it didn't take much for him to come, grunting Lex's name, pushing him aside when he finished pleasuring himself

-Good boy, I hope you learned how to use your mouth...

He put on his briefs and pants and went out of the big room, everything just a dark family tale of despair... a silent prayer for some god to come and save this boy... slowly pulls himself up, wipes his tears away and cleans himself, walks towards his room.

**Later... ****next day.**

Bruce is trying to answer some philosophy questions he had as homework, sitting on a bench in the gardens, his shirt unbuttoned and his coat off. A pale bald teen walks darkly toward a building; maybe he had already finished his classes of the day... he _HAD TO_ do something...

-Hey... Lex!

Bruce said waving his hand and calling the other boy. Lex turns around, sees Bruce, pretend he didn't hear, keeps walking, and wants nothing but to just rest on his bed.

Bruce couldn't let him go so he stands up carrying his things on both of his arms.

-Hey, Lex! Lex!

Runs behind him, trying to reach him, succeeding on his task

-Hi, Lex.

Lex shakes a little, still feels disgusted from being raped by his father.

-what do you want?

The "dark" guy cups his notebook and backpack and things on his hands.

-well, just wanted to stay with you for some time, are you busy? I can help with your homework too!

-*weary* I… I don't feel too well now, I would prefer to be alone for a while…

Bald boy looks up at Bruce's kind eyes.

-Besides… I don't even know you that well…

Bruce sighs, he's so cute.

-What do you wanna know? I can tell you everything about me. I think your dad met my parents before they... died... so we should be friends...

He smiles kindly, putting his backpack on and buttoning his white shirt, putting on the navy blue coat.

The little boy smiles a little at the dark, handsome boy…

-I… I'm Lex Luthor, nice to meet you, sorry to hear about your parents…

Inside he thought to himself: "I wish my dad was dead"…

The taller one places his arm over Lex's shoulders.

-You silly, I already knew you are Lex Luthor! I can call you Lex, right? Well... may I go to your room? Tell me, is there anything I can do for you?

Bruce smiles warmly as they walk.

No one had ever asked him this so kindly, Lex suddenly feels the need to be protected, from his father, from this world, suddenly wants to give himself to this stranger in front of him.

-I… yeah, you can call me Lex *leads the way* my room is over here.

-Great, so... ahem... what can I do for you? You can call me Bruce, though Batman would be ok (:D) I love bats and being a hero… Wish I could save people... such as my parents...

He darkens a little at the memoir on his mind but Lex smiles slowly…

-Save people huh... that's good...

Tall boy smiles sadly.

-It's just a wish... I may seem tough and dark but I'm weak inside sometimes too..

He pulls Lex closer with his arm.

-What about you? Anyone who bothers you?

Little boy looks up Bruce's dark eyes and tears up a little.

-no… no one is bothering me!

Then he turns around, wiping his eyes.

They were arriving to Lex's room, looks as the boy's eyes water a little and worries.

-Are you crying? You can tell me...

Bruce was acting; of course he knew Lionel Luthor abused him!

-I'm not crying…

Gracefully he makes coffee, how cute he was even in the tiniest things!

-You want coffee?

-Coffee is ok.

Looks around in the room, noticing one single photograph of Lionel and Lex together

-Your dad looks like a tough man.

His hands are suddenly shaking, coffee spills out.

-Y… yeah… he is… he is very tough, any sugar?

-No, thanks...

He takes the coffee from Lex's hands, sitting there... not knowing how to make the boy confess...

-Aren't you coming to sit by my side?

Unsure the boy asks.

-Why?

-Why not... Anyways...

Takes a sip while the door is knocked and stares

-Someone's knocking Lex...

On the other side of the door Lionel Luthor was getting impatient...

-Coming!!

His slender hand opens the door and freezes at the sight of Lionel

-D… Dad... What are you doing here?? I thought… you are leaving...

He can't help but shaking.

Lionel takes Lex's arm apparently softly, yet hurting him very badly and whispers*

-Don't fucking tell me you're sorry or you don't know what happened... the principal called this morning, you just failed Mr. Morres' subject!

Lex is totally shocked.

-What?? No way! I… never failed any tests! It's impossible! *winces* Dad! You are hurting me! Ah! Let go! Please! I… I have company in my room!

Lionel half greeted the young man sitting on Lex's couch, Wayne... Bruce Wayne.

-You better not test your luck, I'll take you to the castle one of these days so I can teach you a lesson, this time FOR REAL...

Old Luthor closes the door behind his old frame.

Lex is now panting… scared to death at his father's words, slips down to the ground, crying and shaking violently.

Bruce runs worried to Lex's little body

-Lex... Are you ok?

Unbuttons Lex's shirt roughly, revealing red marks and some cigarette burns' scars, his eyes widen. He knew it, he had to do something.

-Lex!?

Bruce hugs Lex tightly.

Little Luthor cries and hugs Bruce close

-Please… don't ask anything, hold me, just hold me...

He says and leans on Bruce's strong shoulders.

Bruce feels so much regret... for not asking, for not protecting him...

-Lex I... I heard... when he abused you... and Lex, I want to protect you!

While he holds him firmly, tears staining his white shirt, Lex smiles sadly.

-protect me... from my father? It's no use, you don't know him and what he is capable of..

And he hugs Bruce closer, feels Bruce's warm breath on his skin as he whispers on his ear.

-Maybe you don't know me but I know you... from the first time... I... I wanted to love you, Lex...

His hot breath is caressing Lex's cheek, near his lips, eyes staring into Lex's deep and sad steely blue eyes. The other looks up to Bruce.

-You … love me?

-Of course I do! Maybe we are not that close or not know each other so much but...

Wayne brushes his lips softly to Lex's.

-I love you...

Lex kisses Bruce softly

-But...I just met you…

He kisses Bruce some more. Kisses become more heated, his hands run through Lex's milky skin, like wanting to erase those marks from his body

-That doesn't matter… it feels like a lifetime since we've been together...

The taller pushes Lex against the door softly, half sitting, half laying, and crawling over him, kissing softly... because he knows the boy may be traumatized...

Bald guy puts both of his hands on Bruce's chest, kisses him, and enjoys the feeling having Bruce on top of him, protecting him from the world.

-Thank you...

He speaks softly… until Bruce stops kissing.

-Are you... sure about this? That you won't regret it and then say... bye?

Bruce is doubtful and dark now. Lex feels Bruce pulls away, the warmth gone.

-no… don't stop..*looks into Bruce's eyes* I want your love… I want to be with you, protected by you… isn't it enough?

Bruce stares into Lex's eyes

-Of course it is... I will never regret loving you... NEVER, you understand?

Kisses Lex's lips softly as he removes the boy's shirt and leaves his chest exposed, kisses his ear slowly and lovingly… Lex moans softly at Bruce's sweet words, smiles against the side of his face.

-Hmm… Bruce, I felt like I've known you for so long, why weren't you here sooner?

-I used to see you from the distance but I was waiting for a reason... maybe I didn't know love doesn't need a reason to be...

The taller one kisses softly the way down to Lex's neck and then his milky chest, taking one of his little nipples between his lips, tweaking it into a hard nub, making the other cry out.

-uh… AH! Bruce! *shakes head from side to side, legs wraps around Bruce's waist, offers his lips to Bruce* Don… Don't wait now, I'm here now…

Bruce reacts to the recent moments and stops kissing Lex

-Lex, I... I think we're going way too fast...

His darkened gaze locked on Lex's eyes. Lex's hands reach out for Bruce.

- wh… what! Don't stop now! *a little upset* you are the one who started this? And you are telling ME to go slow NOW??

Bruce nuzzles his nose against Lex's and his lips barely touch the other boy's, his big hands cupping Lex's face gently

-It's ok, honey... as long as you feel ok with it...

Then he kisses passionately the other's thin lips. The little one hugs Bruce close.

-… I just… Want someone here right now to make me feel sane again… After what my father did… *hides his head in Bruce's arms* and you are here… I'm so glad.

-I'm here, I'm here... just for you...

Hugs him closer, his hands sneaking through Lex's chest to his pants

-I wanna see you...

-*smiles* you wanna see me? See me naked in front of you?

-Of course I want to... see you and then... touch you until you come... will you do it for me?

Slim Alexander blushes deep.

-Bruce… I will do it… Just for you…

Slowly removes his pants and shirt until he is naked in front of Bruce, touches his own nipples.

-Do you like me like this?

Bruce backs and sits over the couch, opening his pants

-You're so hot... Lex...

He smiles softly as begins to touch himself.

His hand slide down, holds himself and starts to stroke slowly.

-Ah… uh… Bruce… You can touch me if you want… uh…*strokes faster*

-Lex...

Bruce sighs as he leans down on his knees, in front of the boy.

-Fuck my mouth Lex... I want you to feel good... and I wanna taste you.

-*pants* yes, yes, I want to do that… I want your mouth on me Bruce! Suck me…

Lex shudders at the image of Bruce on his knees. Bruce smiles as he takes the very tip of his cock into his mouth and sucks on it.

-I want you to FUCK my mouth Lex, don't worry if I gag, I will control it... just thrust as you please.

Bruce says taking the organ inside his mouth, letting Lex take a pace for his own, and the other screams at the sudden pleasure.

-Ah! Bruce! *thrusts faster and faster into Bruce's mouth* Take it… ah!

His hips moving back and forth, building a steady pace.

-Hmm...

Bruce moans as he strokes his own erection, feeling pleasure at listening Lex's moans and pleadings, swallowing and taking him deep inside his throat. Alexander grabs Bruce's hair…

-AH! Bruce… I'm…I'm gonna come! *thrusts violently* pl… Please…!

Bruce is pleased with hearing Lex's cries, takes his member harder and pumps it, feeling Lex tugging at his hair, about to come, so he swallowed harder, wanting to drink all what the other had for him.

The shorter boy screams out loud.

-Bruce!

And he comes in Bruce's mouth, his body relaxes, he's still panting… Bruce swallows the milky fluid as he comes hard on his hand, backs away gasping and panting.

-You're so good Lex...

Lex crawls towards Bruce on his knees

-You are good too…

He lies down on top of Bruce, using his body as a pillow

-You feel so good… Bruce…

His oversensitive body made him moan slightly when he felt Lex against him

-Lex... Wait a minute...

Bruce's cell phone rang as he took it from his open pants. Lex rises his head and smiles softly.

-It's ok.

-Hi... oh yeah... Mr. Richardson...

There's a huge silence…

-Of course... I'll be there... in one hour...

He looks at Lex almost dark and sadly

-Please forgive me I have to go, Lex.

- *eyes downcast* oh… For how long? *starts looking for his clothes*

-Well, I think I will be here tonight so we can sleep together. I have a meeting, you know... being the only Wayne's heir...

Bruce gets closer to Lex and kisses his forehead

-It's fine love... it's just business...

Lex holds on to Bruce

-I understand… Of course..*kisses him softy* I will be here waiting for you *smiles*

-Thanks Lex, I'm glad you understand... I just _hate these things_ but... sometimes there's _no other choice_...

Wayne hugged the boy as his eyes darkened, maybe it was too early for Lex to know what he was into... maybe it wasn't the best thing to tell Lex that stuff because he was so innocent and pure... and didn't want to bother with his own troubles.

Lex lies down on the bed.

-bye, Bruce

-See ya later, honey... remember, you're my place...

Winks as he gets out of the room, when he got out his eyes shadowed as little tears started to form on the corners of his eyes

-Why am I so weak...?

Bruce asks himself as he walks to his uncertain destined meeting.

END OF CHAPTER 1

TBC.


End file.
